1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processor and an error correction process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable devices, such as mobile phones, have a user operation section and an information display section which are connected with a connecting section. The connecting section is often constituted by a movable member. Typical examples of such a movable member include a flip structure of a flip mobile phone. The recent mobile phones provide video viewing and image-capturing capabilities as well as calling and message services. The connecting section should move in a complex manner to satisfy user demands. For example, when viewing video on his/her movable phone, a user may wish to turn the display section to himself/herself and retract the operation section unnecessary to video viewing. It is therefore necessary to provide a structure of the connecting section to easily change angles and positions of the display section in accordance with the intended use of the mobile phone, i.e., as a normal telephone, as a digital camera or as a television receiver.
The connecting section disposed between the operation section and the display section has many signal lines and power lines wired therein. For example, several tens of wires are disposed in parallel in the display section. Reliability of wiring, however, is significantly impaired when a movable member adapted to move in a complicated manner as described above. In order to address such a problem, there has occurred a transition from such a parallel transmission system to a serial transmission system with a reduced number of signal lines. Similarly, such a technical transition has occurred in various electronic devices with complicated wiring as well as mobile phones. The serial transmission system is adopted also for the purpose of reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
In the serial transmission system, transmitted data is encoded in a predetermined coding scheme. Examples of the coding scheme include non-return-to-zero (NRZ) coding schemes, Manchester coding schemes and alternate mark inversion (AMI) coding schemes. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-109843 discloses a data transmission system using AMI coding, which is a representative scheme of bipolar coding. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3-109843 also discloses a system of data clock reproduction in which data clock is represented and transmitted as a mean value of a signal level and reproduced at a receiver side on the basis of the signal level.